No fue otra tonta pelea
by Beatifull Madness
Summary: Se gritan, discuten, pero que ocurre cuando dicen algo que de verdad daña...¿como te digo que te necesito sin usar palabras? One-Shot IchiRuki


Hola gente... aqui vengo con un one-shot que estuve escribiendo anoche... espero les guste...

* * *

Estaba en la azotea de la escuela contemplando un cielo nublado que amenazaba con entregar lluvia en cualquier momento, ella solo llevaba un delgado vestido de color beige, ya que no se preocupo de eso al momento de salir de la casa.

Debían ser alrededor de las dos de la madrugada, pero no tenia sueño, ni estaba cansada…solo sentía una enorme rabia e ira…y no hacia el culpable de que estuviese en ese lugar, sino una rabia con ella misma, porque sabia que él tenia razón.

Habían peleado nuevamente, pero esta pelea no había sido como las demás…esta vez de verdad se habían hecho daño.

**00oo00**

El estaba en su cama contemplando el techo de su habitación, no lograba dormir y se sentía culpable de que la pequeña shinigami no estuviese ahí y deseo nunca haber pronunciado las palabras que le dijo, porque el no sentía eso…sentía todo lo contrario, pero su maldito orgullo se interpuso de nuevo, y esta vez no sabia como solucionarlo.

-donde te metiste enana?- dijo en voz baja y recordo lo sucedido

**00oo00**

_Rukia estaba acostada sobre la cama del pelinaranja leyendo uno de sus mangas, de vez en cuando jugaba con una de sus piernas mientras leia, mientras ichigo estaba en el escritorio intentando hacer su tarea de algebra, pero le estaba resultando imposible, y no porque los ejercicios fuesen complejos, sino porque rukia tenia toda su atención, sin darse cuenta siempre desviaba su mirada para verla, y la concentración que tenia para resolver esos ejercicios desaparecía._

_-que miras idiota?- despertó del hipnotismo que le causaba el pequeño cuerpo femenino sobre su cama_

_-nada…quien va a querer mirarte a ti enana- le contesto molesto, y volvió su mirada a su cuaderno de matemáticas._

_Ambos se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, ichigo intentando resolver los malditos ejercicios y mirar de vez en cuando a rukia sin ser sorprendido y rukia intentando leer e ignorar las penetrantes miradas de ichigo._

_-que diablos te sucede?- grito ya harta de sentirse siempre observada_

_-que me gustaría estar solo y hacer la estupida tarea- le grito_

_-solo-pensó con pesar rukia_

_-y tu estas todo el tiempo en mi habitación- siguió gritando sin darse cuenta cuando daño estaban haciendo sus palabras_

_-…-_

_-acaso no tienes nada que hacer?...ya tengo esa estupida insignia de sustituto…así que sabré si hay un hollow aunque no estés cerca- termino de gritarle y puso atención en la mirada de rukia… y en ese mismo instante se arrepintió de todo lo que dijo… _

_-así que eso es lo que piensa?- penso mientras lo miro con ira en sus ojos_

_-ru..rukia- dijo como un tartamudo que no logra unir las palabras, quería disculparse, pero no sabia como_

_-imbecil- fue todo lo que le contesto y salio de la habitación dando un portazo. _

_Ichigo penso en seguirla, pero no sabia como disculpar, era difícil decirle que su sola presencia lo desconcentraba, que últimamente ya no la veia como antes, que la necesitaba mas que lo normal… y que tal vez un sentimiento que hasta el momento desconocía estaba naciendo dentro de él. Desidio esperar que se calmara para luego disculparse._

_Estaba en esas divagaciones cuando sintió un fuerte portazo en la planta baja, y luego sintió a yuzu llorar, salio de la habitación y vio a su hermana pequeña en el pasillo_

_-oni-chan…rukia-chan…se fue- le dijo entre lagrimas y algo dentro del pelinaranja se rompio_

_-que fue lo que pasó oni-chan?- le dijo secándose las lagrimas y acercándose a su hermano mayor_

_-soy un idiota- le contesto y entro nuevamente a su habitación._

_Rukia había sacando gran parte de las pocas cosas que tenia y las había guardado en su mochila café, salio de la casa y comenzó a caminar_

_-si ya no me necesita… entonces me largo- se decía a si misma mientras caminaba –el problema- hablo ahora en tono mas bajo y melancólico –es que yo si te necesito a ti…imbecil-_

**00oo00**

Su despertador sonó y se levanto con pereza, se fue a la ducha y luego se vistió, no desayuno ya que no tenia hambre, tenia un nudo en su estomago producto de la preocupación.

Llego al colegio y lo primero que vio fue el puesto de rukia vació.

_-acaso no va a venir?-_ pensó

-IIICccccchhhhhiiigggggOOOO- escucho tras de si, y de un golpe detuvo el efusivo saludo de su amigo

-hola keigo-

Camino y se sentó en su puesto, siempre mirando el lugar en el que debía estar sentada rukia

-ichigo…y rukia?- escucho la voz de renji

-como diablos voy a saberlo- le contesto molesto

-será porque vive en tu casa…idiota-

-va a demorar- le contesto… no sabia porque, pero no quería que el estupido de renji supiera de su pelea.

Cuando ambos shinigamis estaban aun juntos, rukia entro a la sala, tenia la mirada baja, pero al cruzar el umbral de la puerta adopto el carácter que todos sus compañeros conocían… la tierna y frágil kuchiki-san

-hola kuchiki-san-

-hola inoue-san- le contesto con una falsa sonrisa en los labios y se sentó

No miro en ningún momento al pelinaranja a su lado, estaba molesta, pero no queria que el supiera que sus palabras la habian afectado tanto, es mas…queria que la relacion entre ellos fuese…solo "profesional", de esa forma no volveria a herirla.

Ichigo intento durante toda la mañana ver el rostro de rukia, pero no pudo, no presto atención a ninguna de las clases, solo queria una cosa… que rukia le hablara, o le gritara… o que lo golpeara, pero que hiciera algo… algo que demostrara que todo iba a seguir como antes… pero no habia indicio de eso, solo un silencio sepulcral que fue interrumpido por el sonido que indicaba la salida… era la hora del almuerzo, el momento perfecto para arreglar el problema

-rukia- dijo con la voz mas pacifica y preocupada que pudo salir de sus labios, rukia estaba de espaldas a él.

-que ocurre Kurosaki-kun- le dijo, pero no estaba usando su voz melosa, y tenia sus puños apretados

-ku..ro..saki..kun?- repitio casi sin creer lo que sus oidos estaban escuchando –que ocurre rukia?- le dijo con miedo en sus palabras

-kuchiki-san- le corrigió – y de que querías hablar kurosaki-kun?- su mirada era fria, la mas fria que ichigo haya visto en ella nunca

-deja de llamarme kurosaki-kun!!- le grito, pero ella no se inmuto… todo la clase estaba observando esa discusión, y nadie entendía nada… pero la gran mayoría sintió que estaban sobrando y salieron, dejándolos solos en su salón de clases.

-iré mas tarde a tu casa por el resto de mis cosas- le dijo pasivamente ignorando el grito de ichigo

-tu no te llevaras nada!!- le grito y la tomo del brazo –esa es tu casa!!- le dijo mirandola a los ojos

-suéltame kurosaki-kun- lo atravesó con la mirada… nunca había visto en ella ese odio y rabia

-rukia- le dijo y la soltó –lo siento- dijo como un murmullo

-no lo sientas- le dijo ahora de espaldas a él –tenias razón…no me necesitas- dijo eso y comenzó a caminar al umbral de la puerta

Durante la tarde las cosas no cambiaron, las escasas palabras que intercambiaron fueron frias y rukia seguía llamándolo "kurosaki-kun", marcando aun mas la distancia que comenzaba a crecer entre ellos y eso cada vez le dolía mas al pelinaranja.

Al finalizar las clases comenzaron a caminar juntos a casa, era como todos los dias, pero a la vez era demasiado diferentes, no hablan, no se gritaban, no discutian, todos se habian percatado de su pelea, sus compañeros, sus amigos, su familia, pero nadie quizo intervenir… los conocían demasiado… todos sabían que esta vez era una discusión donde mas que el orgullo estaba en juego.

-rukia- ichigo rompió el incomodo silencio entre los dos, y con la voz mas pacifica que pudo salir de sus labios le dijo –no tienes que irte- ya no sabia como decirle que no se fuera… pero para el era demasiado difícil decirle que la necesitaba, no como shinigami, ni como amiga…sino como mujer...como la mujer que habia cambiado su vida

-eso lo decido yo kurosaki-kun-

-pudes dejar ya de llamarme asi!!…nunca me has llamado de esa forma- le grito y la tomo del brazo, detuvo su caminar y la suplica se leia en su mirada

-tal vez nunca debi llamarte por tu nombre- le dijo seria, ichigo no podía leer ningún sentimiento en esa mirada….era demasiado fría

-quiero escuchar de nuevo que me llames por mi nombre- le dijo serio –que me grites… que me patees… quiero que todo sea como antes- ya no daba mas… si tenia que humillarse lo haría, pero no podía dejar que se apartara de su lado

-suéltame- no era una petición, era una orden y su semblante frio y serio le recordó a byakuya… se estaba comportando por primera vez como una kuchiki… y eso le enfurecía.

Siguieron caminado en silencio... llegaron a casa y rukia fue directamente a su habitación, recogio el resto de las cosas que le quedan ahí y comenzó a guardarlas, cuando ichigo entro a la habitación y cerro la puerta.

-no te vas a ir- le dijo serio y se acerco a ella, tomo el "encendedor" de rukia para borrar la memoria y lo roció sobre su rostro.

-oye ichigo que se supone que haces!!- le grito Rukia y el pelinaranja solo pudo sonreir al escuchar nuevamente su nombre pronunciado de esa forma...entre gritos y reproches

-guardando tus cosas- le dijo colocando todo en la mochila de rukia –si tanto extrañas el armario… pues no hay problema- le sonrio –puedes volver a dormir ahí-

Salio de la habitación y rukia lo siguió, entraron en la habitación del pelinaranja y rukia se sentó en la cama de ichigo, tomo un manga y comenzo a leer, mientras ichigo se sentaba en su escritorio a hacer la estupida tarea de algebra que no habia hecho anoche

-es mejor que te deje solo- dijo de pronto rukia levantose de la cama para salir de la habitación

-no me molesta que este aquí- le dijo sin mirarla –asi que siéntate a leer enana tonta-

Rukia volvio a acostarse en la cama de ichigo y siguió leyendo el manga, ichigo solo pudo sonreir para si… eso era como la escena que comenzó todo, pero esta vez había hecho lo correcto… y no la iba a herir de nuevo… no queria que ella volviera a decirle "kurosaki-kun" nunca mas en su vida...nunca mas queria sentir que la habia perdido.

Rukia solo lo miro y no pudo evitar sonreir -_eres un idiota ichigo… eso no sirve en shinigamis_- pensó al recordar cuando el le borro la memoria –_pero era algo que yo también queria olvidar_- de pronto volvio a sentir la mirada de ichigo -que miras idiota?- le dijo solo para sorprenderlo y recordarle como habia comenzado todo y un escalofrio recorrió la espalda de ichigo

-quien va a querer mírate enana estupida?- le dijo mirandola

-pues entonces deja de hacerlo- le dijo molesta

-no puedo- se paro de la cama, se acerco a ella, tomo su rostro con su manos y la beso ante la sopresa de la pequeña kuchiki, luego tomo el encenderor de rukia que aun tenia en el bolsillo y lo volvio a rociar en su rostro

-eso ya no funcionara kurosaki-kun- le contesto rukia riendo y usando su voz melosa

-que!!- estaba completamente rojo y no sabia como actuar, la habia besado y ella no lo habia olvidado, ademas ella no lo habia golpeado ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

-pero es mejor que tu lo olvides- le dijo seria mientras levantaba el objeto para rociar al pelinaranja, pero este se lo quito de las manos

-no quiero olvidar- le dijo serio y arrojo el objeto al piso –no quiero olvidar que te hice daño, porque no quiero que suceda de nuevo…- se leia todo su arrepentimiento en su mirada -no quiero olvidar tu mirada de tristeza, porque no quiero verla nunca mas…- volvio a tomar el rostro de rukia entre sus manos y se acerco a ella -no quiero olvidar esto- le dijo y la beso de nuevo, luego se paro y se sento a resolver los ejercicios de algebra y rukia tomo su manga para seguir leyendo. Ambos sonreían en sus rostros y en sus almas.

-eres un idiota- le dijo sin mirarlo

-callate enana-

Esta había sido una pelea diferente, una en la que más que el orgullo estaba involucrado… una que hizo que al fin se dieran cuanta que se necesitaban más de lo que ellos mismo pensaban…una pelea que no olvidarían… y una dulce reconciliación que repetirían mas seguido.

* * *

espero que les haya gustado...


End file.
